Jotaro's dream
by speed and write
Summary: Based on a tumblr post by badlydrawnjotaroocean. A phone call at three in the morning is enough to make Josuke wish death to anyone calling right now... almost anyone. After realizing it was Jotaro on the other line, he instead asked what was going on? A stand user running rampant? Some family problems? It was not any of it at all...


**Rrriiiiiinnnnngg!**

"Ugghhhhhh..." Josuke groaned loudly as the phone rang louder.

 **Rrriiiiiinnnnngg!**

Josuke uttered a string of curse words as he fell out of bed and walked towards the phone in the hallway.

 **Rrriiiiiinnnnngg!**

He swiped the receiver and growled, every word was filled seething hatred against the one calling, "Hey asshole, Do you even know what f'ing time it is? Huh?!" He said something more but was interrupted by a familiar deep voice.

"Josuke..." It was his nephew, Jotaro Kujo...

"Oh, Mr. Kujo!" Josuke immediately calmed down, hoping he didn't offend him.

"My apologies, I know its really late right now.." The older man said knowing he shouldn't have done this at all.

"No, no, no! It's okay!" Josuke quickly interrupted knowing that if Mr. Kujo was calling at around 3 am, means that it is something urgent, "Did uh.. A Stand User show up or something?" he then asked.

"No... That's not the case..." Jotaro replied slowly, unbeknownst to Josuke, his grip on the receiver tightened harder.

"Oh..." Josuke then wondered. "Then why'd you call? Is something up?" He thought it might be a family issue or something but Jotaro just fell silent.

The silence went on...

"Mr. Kujo? You still there?"

* * *

 _Jotaro stood at the opposite side of the street and observed Josuke's band of friends. His young uncle had argued with the_ _mangaka_ _who just seem to loathe him for reasons he don't know. His smaller friend tried to settle the argument by saying that they have school to go to. And his_ _admittingly_ _slow witted friend seems to be trying join in the fight too. He could only smile, remembering the time on his journey to Egypt..._

 _"Jos..." Before he could utter_ _Josuke's_ _name_ _Rohan_ _Kishibe_ _suddenly had two knives struck deeply on the back of his neck. "...suke..." He coughed out blood and collapsed._

 _Jotaro turned, he saw the mangaka collapsed but he didn't see who could have done it..._

 _"Rohan-sen...ah..." Before_ _Koichi_ _Hirose_ _could react, the shorter teen was hacked at the side of his neck, blood spurted out like a fountain, and with it he fell on the cold pavement._

 _The marine biologist then started to dash towards them but..._

 _"What the hell?!" But as he took his next step,_ _Okuyasu_ _Nijimura_ _got slashed over his torso, and even more blood that gushed out of his body. "Gack!" His lifeless body then fell along with the other two_

 _Jotaro Kujo couldn't stop it, he was so near but the killer was way too fast._

 _"Ah... Ah!" Then multitudes of knives was immediately thrown at Josuke, completely surrounding him with no chance of dodging and escaping. The moment Jotaro realized it he could only say..._

 _"Star Platinum: The World!" And with it time had stopped._

 ** _5..._**

 _He's close, so close to save Josuke! He ran towards the teen as fast as he could_

 ** _4..._**

 _But no matter how much be ran towards his uncle, the path seemed longer, farther, he can't seem to reach it!_

 ** _3..._**

 _He stretched his hand as far as he could, he just needed to save Josuke, pull him out of that barrage of knives. He just had 2 more seconds... 2 seconds_

 ** _2..._**

 _'Why?!' He thought to himself gritting his teeth so hard, 'why can't I reach him!? Hes right there! Right there!'_

 ** _1..._**

 _"I can't make it! I can't make it! How is that possible?! I'm running as fast as I can but I can't get closer... No... NO! Josuke! JOSUKE!"_

 ** _0..._**

 _He then heard a familar laugh... a laugh he hasnt heard in ages... but the mere sound of it made him understand who it belonged to... The only man he knows that could laugh and enjoy the slaughter._

 _"It seems..." the man began, "You were too **LATE! JOTARO KUJO!** "_

 _"Mr... Kujo..." The young teen could only mutter his last words..._

 _Jotaro yelled... no Jotaro screamed Josuke's name louder and louder as the teen got impaled with too many knives to for him to count, piercing his body all over._

 _There... was so much blood coming out, spurting out of his uncle's body. The gush of blood covered his sparkling white coat, crimson red._

 _Jotaro could only see Josuke, who was full of life and excitement suddenly become so lifeless in a split second. All while none of them realizing who could have killed them all. He just stood in utter shock_

 _Josuke then fell on the ground along with his friends._

* * *

"Mr. Kujo!" Jotaro snapped out of his trance, remembering that nightmare he just had, "Are you all right Mr. Kujo?" Josuke asked him with great concern, thinking there might have been something awful happened.

But Jotaro immediately gained his composure and replied, "Its not important..." He tried to say it in the calmest way possible hoping the teen wouldn't notice anything. "Good night... Josuke"

And with that he hung up, leaving his uncle wondering what happened to him...

Jotaro climbed onto his bed again and hopefully not dream of it again.


End file.
